


Nightmare

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous' Tales - Second Season [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s02 Le Marchand de Sable | Sandboy, F/M, Freedom, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug/Chat Noir - Freeform, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Ladybug finds out more about Chat Noir's nightmares. [Set at Sandboy].





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pesadelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552367) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



It had been a few days since the attack of the Sandboy, but Marinette still couldn’t get over the whole thing. It had all been so frightening, not like she was used to. Thank God Chat Noir still managed to keep his powers.

Now, she was patrolling with Chat Noir and she knew she should keep her mouth shut, but she couldn’t. Her thoughts wouldn’t just leave her alone.

“Chat, what was your nightmare?” Ladybug wondered curious. What could be worse for a superhero than having no powers? Well, except if you were Oliver Queen, who was another level of badass.

“What do you mean?”

“I know it wasn’t just me being mean to you. There has to be something else, something that is worse than that” she tried to explain, without touching on the fact that she herself had experienced other nightmare too.

“Well…” Chat Noir hesitated. It was something he was a bit ashamed of and Ladybug always said to never say anything personal, but then again this was his lady. “My other nightmare was my freedom being taken” he admitted. He didn’t add that it already happened on his life, only on small doses.

She looked at him, surprised. It’s not like she didn’t know Chat Noir was a deep guy, but he  has always been so outgoing that she could never have suspected that he would fear something so serious. Why was that his fear? He was the last person she would expect to know what was to have anything but freedom.

 “Why… it?” she asked, for once afraid of what to say to him. She didn’t know if she was intruding on something personal, and not only something that may lead her to figure out who he was, but that made him uncomfortable. She wouldn’t force him to talk.

“I love my family… But they sometimes they think that the best for me is controlling me” he looked sad as he replied. She wasn’t used to see him like that and made a pain went through her.

“I’m so sorry, kitty” she said, then hugged him.

He frozen for a second, too shocked, but then retributed. It felt nice to be touched only because someone wanted to make sure he was okay.

“It’s okay” he lied. Sometimes, he wanted to be anyone other than Adrien Agreste.      

“I will never control you” she promised, holding him tight. He didn’t deserve to suffer, not even a bit.

“I know, my lady” he smiled, even though she couldn’t see. It times like that reminded him of why he loved her.


End file.
